1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for locking the brakes of a vehicle by restricting hydraulic fluid flow within the brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the numerous anti-theft devices available, there are large numbers of automobiles being stolen every year. The various devices now available such as alarms, ignition shut-off switches and brake locks have become complicated and more expensive without increasing their reliability or their ability to prevent automobile thefts.
The prior art brake locks are installed within the hydraulic brake system of an automobile. After the brakes have been pressurized, the lock acts to prevent fluid flow from or to the brakes. The brakes cannot be released unless the lock is deactivated. The present brake locks are intricate devices with numerous internal elements and moving parts that increase the cost of the device while decreasing reliability and durability. Thus, there is a need for a simple, affordable and dependable deterrent to automobile thefts.